Finally
Finally is the eighth episode of Red vs. Blue: Singularity. It aired on April 27, 2019 for FIRST members and May 4, 2019 for the general public. It is the 347th episode overall. Characters Reds and Blues *Donut *Washington *Sarge *Simmons *Grif *Caboose *Sister *Carolina *Doc *Tucker *Lopez *Church (Everwhen timeline) *Sheila (Everwhen timeline) *Andy (Everwhen timeline) (Genkins voice only) *Tex (Everwhen timeline) (Genkins voice only) Cosmic Powers *Huggins *Cosmic Powers (Mentioned only) Agents of Chrovos *Genkins Other *Locus (Everwhen timeline) *Felix (Everwhen timeline) *Wyoming (Mentioned only) Plot Coming soon... Transcript Fade back into Blood Gulch Sister: Donut! We’re Sorry! Sarge: Please do accept my apology or I’ll PUNCH YOUR FACE IN HALF! Five in the Pink Carolina: Sarge! Sarge: I have trouble expressing remorse. Sister: Why is he just...standing there. Simmons: I guess he ran out of distance to run away. DonutOff-screen: I can still hear you! Grif: Did you hear the sorry’s? Donut begins to walk up to the Reds and Blues Sarge: Uh oh. Sister: Shh! Shut Up, here he comes. Donut: You can’t fix the things you’ve done with the things you say. I’m upset because I have to see you all differently now. You’re dicks. Big old dicks. Tucker: I mean... Sarge: Grrr Carolina: How about we show we’re sorry by fixing the timeline? Donut: That’d work for me. Carolina: Then why don’t you bring us up to speed. Donut: Yeah. Yeah, ok! Let me paint you a picture. The year is 2019 Everyone groins in disgust Caboose: That year sucks! Tucker: That’s the time Donut: Oh, my heads up display needs updating. Hang on one second Tucker looks at Wash Tucker: Is this really a good idea? Wash: Shh Donut: Okay boys and girls. With the exception of Caboose, who is already off time-traveling, who has questions Tucker, Doc, Sister, Sarge, Grif, and Simmons hands go up Donut: Woo, that’s a lot of hands. Yes! You, O’ Malley, the traitor, abandoned by his god. Doc: Doc is fine. If Caboose is time-traveling then why is he still here Caboose: Hello Donut: His consciousness is inhabiting a Caboose from a different timeline while he relives events to fix the past Doc: Oh, riiiiight, what? Caboose: I’m not really here, where is THAT VOICE COMING FROM! Simmons: How does reliving old events fix the timeline? Donut: Ok, put a pin in that. I’m just going to show by doing. We’re going to hop back in time ten minutes or so. Ready? Wash: Wait, stop! Donut: What, not dramatic enough? Wash: You’ll lose Carolina and I if you do that. We can only jump between points on our original timelines, not the alternate ones like the one we’re in now. If you jump back, Carolina and I won’t be here. Uh, there. Simmons: Uhhh, what? Donut: I-I think that’s okay. Grif: How do you think that’s okay? I couldn’t even understand it Donut: Wash, you take Carolina and fill her in somewhere on your own timelines. I’ll take care of the others. We’re all gonna have to split up anyway if we’re going to fix time. Genkins has a pretty big head start. Wash: Good point Tucker: You’re seriously leaving us with Donut? Donut: Hey, what was all that about showing me your sorry. Sister: Calm the fuck out! Tucker: Sorry Wash: Let’s all check back in from time to time in order to gauge our progress. I think almost all of us was on Iris so let’s try there. Donut: The day the dinosaurs attacked? Wash: Hmm, day after. Sister, I can fill you in one on one. The day we met in Blood Gulch. Sister: Ah, a simpler time. A time where I might of made a joke about that suggested proposal. I’m in! Donut: Perfect! And before you go, would you mind looping in Lopez in all of this? He’s lying around somewhere as a bodiless head. This was a very difficult period in his life. Wash: No problemo. Wash and Carolina walk away from the group Grif: Is anyone else not following this at all? Donut: Hush, we’re going back ten minutes. Everybody, mentally prepare yourselves for time travel. Sister: How does one do that- The group time travels back to when Donut gets crushed by the Pelican Sister: Ahh Sarge: What’s happening! Donut begin to speak from underneath the crashed Pelican Donutoff-screen: We time traveled back to the way this moment originally played out! Isn’t that exciting! Ow Doc and the past Church walks up to the group Doc: Donut! That doesn’t look comfortable Simmons: We lost Tucker Cut to Blue Base where Tucker is heard screaming Tucker: Ohh, my dickhole! Simmons: Oh, yeah. He’s just in blue base recovering from child birth Past-Church: What are you all talking about! Donutoff-screen: Oh, gosh. This is not going well Caboose: Hello everyone. It is I, Caboose Donutoff-screen: Who said that? Ow Caboose: Um, Church buddy, this is going to make a lot more sense if you just go back to bed Past-Church: Ohhh. All the Red and Blues stare at him Past-Church: Yeahhh, ok, that makes sense Caboose: Night, Church. I’m gonna go get Lopez. Thank you for bringing everyone back to the Singularity, Donut. Simmons: You mean Everwhen? Caboose: Huggins called it a Singularity, I dunno. Be right back! Caboose walks away Simmons: Well that’s more cool by a lot. Grif: Wait, did he say Huggins? Huggins flys to the group Huggins: Hmm, hello! Grif: Huggins, buddy! Huggins: Oh, hey Grif you asshole. Grif: I missed you. Huggins: You broke the timeline! Grif: Bring it in Huggins: I’ll kill you! Caboose appears besides Doc Caboose: We’re back! Jus like I promised! Donutoff-screen: Oh-Uh, right. Let’s get you started. I’m just gonna direct you from under here. Is that okay, guys? Everyone stands in silence Lopez: LOL Donutoff-screen: Okay, to time travel, we focus on a particular moment. When everyone’s ready to go- Tucker begins talking with Donut still directing in the background Tucker: Jeez, but it’s hard to take him seriously under a Pelican. Sarge: I agree, but shush. Donutoff-screen: -to stop Genkins from altering the timeline. Unfortunately, without knowing where he’s targeting, this means we need to relive our lives, event by event, just as they already happened Lopez: ?Entendido?Understood Lopez leaves to time travel Huggins: Nuh, uh you dummies! You don’t need to entirely relive your lives! Tucker: Oh, dumbass. Bye, Lopez. Huggins: I’m made of light. I can scout ahead in time. Watch for alternate timelines, then report to Caboose in the future so he can time travel back here to now, and tell you when it is you need to go to stop Genkins. Hm? Sarge: That sounds incredibly convoluted, like it would take forever. Caboose: It already happened. Hi! Also, I took out the garbage. Sarge: Does anyone else have a nosebleed? Huggins: Yeah! We already done it! Higher beings represent, baby! Sarge: Still not sure I subscribe to this, higher being malarkey. Everyone moans in disgust Huggins: Oh, I’m fading! I’m fading! Please believe in me. Huggins zips away and comes back Huggins: Oh, false alarm. I just went to the fucking moon! Grif: You just saved us, so much bullshit. Thank you. I’m sorry we fucked up time. Huggins: I cant stay mad at you forever. Grif: Aw, thanks bud. Huggins: No, I literally can’t stay mad at you forever. Time is broken from Wash’s injury, onwards. Grif: Oh Huggins: You had one job! Grif: Uh, you mean save reality? Huggins: FIX IT! No pressure. Love you! Huggins zips away Sister: Oof Simmons: And again, why do we have to relive events? How does that fix anything? Caboose: Simmons, to answer your question, you ever get like a gap in your zipper? Simmons: 6th Grade. Debate class. Devastating. Caboose: And you have to sort of like, pull the zipper back down past the gap and then REZIP IT BACK UP AGAIN! Grif: Yeah, Sarge: Sure. Caboose: Yeah, that’s what we’re doing, we’re rezipping time Everyone: Ooh! Donutoff-screen: Wow, that’s so much clearer. Tucker: Are we sure we’re back in our right timeline because Donut and Caboose are the ones calling the shots. Caboose: Tucker! Thank you so much for noticing my assertiveness. I have been working on that. Tucker: And that’s why I’ve got a sword and the gods gave you a golf club. Caboose: Ahh, man. I miss golf club. Tucker: How do we know if this’ll work Donutoff-screen: You wanna know how this’ll work. Well it all depends on you guys. So listen up and brace yourselves cause this will not be fun. Cut to Simmons and Sarge in the Command facility back from Season 6 Past-Simmons: Here, I got it. This is all the bit of information about the Blues and their soldiers Past-Sarge: Can you erase it? Past-Simmons: I can, but Sarge maybe we should think about this for a moment. What happens if we delete the Blues Past-Sarge: It means they never existed! Past-Simmons: But, did you ever stop to think? Sarge possesses his former self Past-Simmons: What does it mean to be Red if there’s no blue Sarge begins to speak while Simmons keeps talking in the background Sarge: My god. This... is the best day of my life! Sarge deletes the Blues from the system Past-Simmons: -coin. The computer begins to glitch out Sarge: You broke it. Genkins appears on the computer Genkins: Sorry lads, your computer privileges have been revoked, so now if you’d kin- Simmons reboots the computer, then enters into Command Prompt mode to override Genkins' control Sarge: Fine tech support, soldier. Cut to the day that Tex leaves Blood Gulch in the Pelican from Season 5 Past-Church: Tex! Don’t do this! The Pelican begins to take off Past-Church: We gotta-We’ve gotta stop her! Right now! Grif possesses his former self Grif: Okay, where’s the Genkins? Who got the Genkins? Past-Sarge: No problemo, Blue. Andy, you there? Andy, who is being possessed by Genkins, responds AndyGenkins: I’m here, Coach! Past-Church: What’s going on? AndyGenkins: Tex is hooking up Wyoming’s helmet to the computer! Past-Sarge: Ready for your job, soldier? Grif: Andy, of course. AndyGenkins: You bet! Past-Sarge: Alright then, son. Do what you were born to do. Detonate. AndyGenkins: Uhh, on second thought, could we reschedule my death? Why rush to a climax, you know? Sister: Pr-reach! Past-Sarge: AWOL little a-hole! That was a direct order! AndyGenkins: Nah, they got an XBOX up here, I-I think we’re gonna chill! Grif appears behind Past-Church with a Rocket Launcher Grif: My testicles send their regards, Tex. You metal bitch. Genkins begins possessing Tex TexGenkins: Yeah, Tex here. What he said. Also, Church, you know, you’re the ghost of a weird dude who created the robot equivalent of a body (chuckles) pillow. Grif fires the Rocket Launcher at the Pelican Past-Church: NOOO! The Rocket hits the Pelican, making it explode Grif: Yeah, give me a percussive vasectomy. Huh? Past-Church: You Girlfriend-killing fuck! Cut back to Sarge inside the Command facility Sarge: (moans ecstatically) Mother of god...! Better do it again just to be sure! Sarge repeatedly presses the button to delete the Blues over and over and over again. Sarge: Heh, heh. Oh, satisfied sigh. Well, that’s that. Time for... time for... the rest of my life I guess. Heh, not fun. What’s not fun about time travel? The past version of Simmons and Grif look at each other in confusion Tucker possesses his former self at the first showdown with the Feds at Crash Site Bravo in Season 11 Tucker: Why did it have to be this? Past-Locus: Surrender now... and I promise to only kill the mercenary. Tucker glances at Felix aiming at Locus before the screen fades to black and the episode ends Gallery Coming soon... Trivia *The link underneath "Update Your Profile" when Sarge deletes the Blues, http://www.Roosterteeth.com/redvsblue/deletetheblues , is fully functional, and leads to a clip where the Blues are erased akin to Avengers: Infinity War. ** In that same scene, the binary code that shows in the computer after Genkins corrupts it translates to "hey dudes! Leave me alone! I’m trying to sleep!!" This was possibly Vic speaking. *The official synopsis is "Caboose's Guide to Re-Zipping Time", invoking "Caboose's Guide to Making Friends" and "Caboose's Guide to Finding Your Home". *Grif's statement "My testicles send their regards." is a reference to the episodes This One Goes to Eleven and True Colors, where Tex repeatedly hits him in the balls. Video Coming Soon... Category:Episodes Category:Season 17